


brotherly advice

by moonlightcanary



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is So Done, F/M, Gen, Jace tells Alec about Maia and then things Escalate from there, anyways jace is In Over His Head w/Maia, honestly the fact that there was already a tag for that just explains so much about Alec's character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary
Summary: “Alec, can we, uh, talk?”Alec glanced up from the tablet in his hands. “Uh… yeah, of course. What’s up?”“It’s, uh, about…” Jace bit his lip. “I need… I need relationship advice.”Alec raised an eyebrow. “Is this about Clary?”“No- no, it’s not about Clary.” Jace closed his eyes. “I- I don’t think I can ever- Nothing good will ever come from me and Clary being… athing.”Alec frowned. “This- this isn’t asexthing, is it? Because I don’t think I could help you out any-”Jace raised a hand cutting Alec off. “No-no. I- I… do you remember Maia?”





	brotherly advice

**Author's Note:**

> an anon requested Jace telling Alec about Maia on [my tumblr](http://moonlightmaia.tumblr.com) and it kinda got out of hand anyways here it is enjoy.

“Alec, can we, uh, talk?” 

Alec glanced up from the tablet in his hands. “Uh… yeah, of course. What’s up?” 

“It’s, uh, about…” Jace bit his lip. “I need… I need relationship advice.”  
Alec raised an eyebrow. “Is this about Clary?”

“No- no, it’s not about Clary.” Jace closed his eyes. “I- I don’t think I can ever- Nothing good will ever come from me and Clary being… a _thing_.” 

Alec frowned. “This- this isn’t a _sex_ thing, is it? Because I don’t think I could help you out any-”

Jace raised a hand cutting Alec off. “No- _no_. I- I… do you remember Maia?” 

“From Luke’s pack?” 

“You know any other Maia?”

Alec snorted. “No, but knowing your… _reputation_ it wouldn’t be all that surprising if you did.”

“I asked if _you_  remembered her.” Jace pointed out, playfully punching Alec in the shoulder.

“First you ask me for advice and then you punch me? I’m not sure I should help you.” Alec said, sarcastically glaring at Jace. 

Jace sighed, ducking his head and running a hand through his hair.  “Shit, Alec, I think I might be in love with her.”

Alec’s face quickly morphed into shock. “W-what?”

“I think I’m in love with her.” Jace repeated, his voice unnervingly soft. “I’m in love with Maia.” 

Alec held up his hands, this conversation taking a drastic turn that he was in no way prepared for at all. “Woah, uh, maybe… maybe we should get Izzy?” 

Jace’s head whipped up. “No!… I, uh… I want your opinion, Alec… I mean you obviously did something right to get… to be with Magnus. And I don’t want to screw this up… I love Iz, but she’d… freak out… I need your calm head.”

“Oh,” Alec wasn’t sure what to say, he honestly had no clue whatsoever what he did to get Magnus to like him. And he was absolutely out of his depth. But he could feel Jace’s emotions swirling around through their parabatai bond. He could tell that Jace was one hundred percent serious about his confession of love and that this wasn’t just his latest infatuation. “How long have you two been… a thing?”

“Two months?” Jace said. 

“Does she…” Alec bit his lip, trying to find the right words. “Do you think she has feelings for you?” 

Jace dropped his head back into his hands. “I have no idea. She’s so hard to read. And when we started… it was just supposed to be a one time thing… but it turned into a two time, and then three time and it just kept expanding until I was waking up in her bed at least twice a week…” 

Alec ran a hand through his hair. “This has been going on for two months?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“And she hasn’t kicked you out yet?”

Jace gave Alec an odd look. “Uh… no? Not really?” 

“You could… you could talk to her? About your feelings?” Alec suggested. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“She could kick my ass.” Jace pointed out. “Or even just flat out kill me. Which I would probably prefer to the humiliation that would come with living.” 

Alec rolled his eyes at his brother’s over-dramatics. “She’s not gonna do either of those things-” He paused. “Well, she’s not gonna _kill_ you.  _Maybe_  kick your ass.” 

“Wow, you’re so helpful.” Jace deadpanned.

“Hey, you chose to come to me, Mr. Emotionally Repressed- Izzy’s words, not mine- instead of the actual relationship counselor in our family, Izzy.” Alec reminded him. 

“ ‘ _Mr. Emotionally Repressed’_  ?” Jace repeated with a raised eyebrow. 

“Shuddup, this is about you not me.” Alec huffed, before adding in. “Like you’re any less emotionally repressed, _Mr. Feelings Cloud Judgement_.” 

Jace tossed Alec a meaningless glare before burying his head in his hands again. “You really think I should just… tell her?”

“Yeah? I mean… What else can you do?” 

“Ignore my feelings and hope for the best?” 

“When has that _ever_  worked for you?” 

Jace didn’t respond, putting them both in an awkward silence. 

“Look- Jace, despite all your… _flaws_ , you’re a good guy. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Alec said, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Besides, if she’s stuck with your ass for two months, she’s gotta feel something for you or be out of her mind.”

That earned Alec an actual glare _and_  a punch to the shoulder.

“I’m starting to think I should’ve gone to Izzy.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Alec said, knowing full well that Jace didn’t mean that whatsoever. “Just go talk to her.”

Jace gave Alec something oddly close to a thankfully smile before standing up to, presumably, do what his brother suggested. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos literally make my day.  
> & please tell me your honest opinions about what u think!!


End file.
